Revelations of Azula
by StuffedSuperstars
Summary: Series of oneshots about Azula's past and why she's so crappy and cruel. Rated T because I'm paranoid like that.
1. Lightning

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so cut me some slack. I know I suck at writing, but I am a pretty good critic, so if you'd like me to review your story go ahead and give me the name. Oh, and before I get started, you may have seen my other story, ****The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady****. My computer went nuts that night and screwed up my story. Any way, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender because if I did, then I wouldn't have changed my mind at the last second. Katara was Zuko's original love interest and it should have stayed that way. I love Mike and Bryan, but they're idiots. No offence, guys! ANY WAYS! Since I went insane a long time ago, it was pretty easy to write from an insane person's POV. Ah, the power of insanity. So, I know some of you guys are nuts too, so don't judge me and enjoy. **

I felt a grin spread across my face as I watched my victim's cowardly shuddering and pleas for mercy. I flowed through my formations perfectly, turning it into a dance. I felt the sensation of wild fire, sending the tingles of voltage down her spine.

I could feel it building, just waiting to explode out of my fingertips. I felt so much power, but with a wrong move, all that power would turn into pain.

Agony.

With one final blow, I ended my dance and struck the lightning I had been building up. I felt all my determination and passion go with that lightning.

No one would ever get in her way. I wanted freedom, and I got it. But that wasn't it. I would get power too.

My tongue skimmed my lips in hunger and satisfaction.

I watched as the guard twitched, in a curled up position. Buzzing sounds came from the body. His eyes trailed to me as they glazed over. He mumbled something unintelligible before his body fell limp.

Voices flooded her mind. Voices of the man's family. A family that loved him, a family that he loved back. Voices of that family mourning. Voices of that family spitting hateful words about her.

My grin was gone in the briefest second and I almost felt the regret of her actions and the pain of his loved ones.

Almost.

My smile was replaced, even bigger this time, into a malevolent, cruel grin.

"Why did you do this sweetie?"

This voice had been haunting me for months. This voice was bitter-sweet. This voice belonged to a person that saw the monster in me, but cared about me.

I turned to face the ghostly image of my mother and screamed.

**A/N: Watcha think? Strange? Tell me if I sound insane enough. Should I keep this a one-shot, or add more chapters? If I add more chapters it will have minor Zutara, so R and R!**

**P.S.: Go read Children Of The Sun!**


	2. Just A Dream

I would like to thank I'mOnlyHumanSometimes (me too) and katieyo for being the first ones to review. They are great comments, and I've decided to make it a series of one-shots as suggested. I'm probably not going to update on a regular basis. I'm very organized but my life is hectic. So I'm just going to put in more one-shots randomly.

P.S.:I noticed that in the previous chapter, I made mistakes with the POV. Sometimes I said _her_ instead of _my._

Just a Dream

"**You'll never amount to anything. You're just a lonely, pathetic manipulator." I knew the words were true. I knew that I would never have anyone by my side. **

**But what did that matter? I looked up at the faceless girl. She defied gravity as she hung effortlessly by the soles of her shoes on the ceiling. **

**She looked straight at me, then leaped to the floor. She stretched her stubby legs until she towered over me. She terrified me. And then her body crept into the image of a snake-but she kept her hideous faceless head. **

**She slithered about the cave, curling around my ankles. She kept curling around my body, tightening her grip even more each time her serpent-like body circled me. She finally stopped at my ribs, tightening more than I could imagine. **

**She threw her head forward, stopping just inches from mine. My expression grew full of terror. A chuckling sound came from the monster's throat. My face grew onto her head- starting from my nose, spreading outwards. The way it looked reminded me of a match slowly burning paper. **

**She grinned.**

"**AAHH!" I threw my covers off and looked around frantically. "Just a dream, you stupid girl." I shook my head and went to the balcony.**

**Stars shone brightly against the midnight sky. I hate stars.**

**I climbed to the top of the railing and balanced myself on one foot. I rose to my tip-toe with the slowest of movement. My eyes swept the ground below me. The palace was four stories high, and I was on the top. I wondered what would happen if I just pushed myself forward.**

**I took a breath, and thrust myself the tiniest bit. **

**I gasped and caught my toes onto the railing. I hung upside down like a monkey, immediately annoyed at myself for doing something so reckless. "Ugh,"**

**I grabbed the bars and climbed back up. I exited the room quietly and decided to roam the halls. A piercing scream rang out. I winced, but ran to the sound anyway. **

**The scream that filled the air reminded me of one I had heard a night very long ago… I squeezed my eyes shut.**

_**No. There is no use in remembering things you don't want to remember.**_

_**I stopped at a curtain that led to the Fire Lord's room. I parted the curtains ever so slightly and pressed my eye as far as I could without being seen.**_

_**A whip of fire was held in my father's hand.**_

"_**Please, spare me!" The woman cried. **_

_**I recognized this girl. She was a servant. She was older than me, but not by much. **_

"_**You disobeyed the Fire Lord! You will suffer for it."**_

_**He cracked the whip on her back and she let out another piercing cry of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew what would happen next. I ran as her screams were cut off. This happened many nights. In the morning, I would pretend nothing was wrong. **_

_**I would tell myself that the night before was just a dream.**_

_**But it wasn't. I experienced pain. I never told anyone. My father favored me, but not enough to protect me. Men had snuck in and tried to assassinate me before. I experienced burns.**_

_**I ran my hand over my back as I ran to my room. When I got there I shut the door behind me and heaved a sigh.**_

_**I padded to the mirror and lifted my robe. I turned around and craned my head to see in the mirror.**_

_**A burn went down my back, making me remember forever that there were many people in this world that hated me.**_

_**But why did it matter?**_

_**After all, this life is just a dream to me.**_


	3. A Piercing Scream

**A/N: I have caught yet another mistake in my last one-shot. 2, actually. 1) I made the story bold and the author's note regular. 2) From the sentence: I stopped at a curtain that led to the Fire Lord's room. I made it italicized. That, I did not mean to do. Anyway, about the story, on my last chapter I told you that the scream reminded her of something. While I was making up conversations between me and other various individuals, I was telling Sir Harrison about my Fan Fiction, and after I told him about my previous chapter, he suggested that I tell you about what happened that fateful night in Azula's life. And it just so happened, that there was the perfect person in my head! (You probably guessed who it was, though) So, enjoy. R&R! **

**A Piercing Scream**

I sat up in bed. I knew I heard mom's voice. I ran outside and bolted towards her shouts. I heard dad's voice, too. He was saying something I couldn't understand.

I halted next to a red curtain with god trimmings. I had stopped there earlier that day to spy on Grandfather's conversation with Dad. I peered in hesitantly, wondering what might have been happening.

I had to bite my lip to hold in a gasp. Father was sitting on the throne instead of The Not-So-Great Fire Lord Azulon. He held a whip of fire in his hand and looked down at mother.

"Treason is punishable by public death. You know the consequences. But I shall be kind, and grant you a quiet execution."

He walked down the steps, parting the fire in his descent. I saw mother trembling in his presence.

Father cracked the whip and she let out another scream. I wondered how anyone could stay asleep.

I squeezed my eyes closed and ran back down the hallway, bumping into things in the hallway in my blindness.

I refused to let the hot tears I felt in my eyes come out. I wouldn't cry. Not even when mom's agonizing howls came to an abrupt end.

I couldn't sleep by myself. Definitely not after what just happened.

I stepped through the door Zuko had left open. He lay sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what just happened. I wouldn't tell him about it. I knew that he would die if I did.

So, instead of waking him up, like I originally planned, I lay at the foot of his bed. Jealousy fell into my heart as I realized he would never know about this night.

I frowned, but closed my eyes, soon drifting off into a horrible slumber.

Despite sleeping at such a late hour, I managed to awake before Zuko and creep back to my room. Unable to shake the image from my head, I just lay sobbing into my pillow.

At breakfast, I ate quietly, instead of irritating Zuko. I would call him a name, just so he wouldn't suspect anything.

I spent the rest of the day writing a letter to my mother, and in the end, I just burned it.

I wish I could burn the sound of that horrible scream out of my head. Nut no one ever gets what they wish for.

**A/N:OK, This chapter is pretty short and when I read it, it just seems really rushed! I dunno, what do you guys think? Come on, people, I need reviews. An insane person like me uses reviews to medicate herself. They give me LIFE. I need to **_**get**_** a life, because staying cooped up in my room all day writing stuff for you guys is getting addicting because I'm also working on a novel. If it hits stores (which I'm almost positive it won't) I'd love for you to read it. Anyways, thanx for reading. Criticism is appreciated, but no flaming! There's a difference!**


End file.
